Camp Fortress 2
by KG7X000
Summary: 9 teens get sent to a camp where they eventually become mercenaries, Rated T because there might be some swearing... and well... its TF2, there's gunna be some gore later on :)
1. 1-Introduction

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

**Sup guys? I am quite new to fanfiction due to many cases in which I was nervous to put up a story. but I thought I may as well give it a shot and stop being a wuss about it, AND well, it's summer holiday now so… why not?**

**here it is! My first fanfic! I tend to struggle when beginning stories so, sorry about a sucky start, and ye be warned there is an incoming bad attempt at accents...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Team Fortress 2 or any of the pop-culture references in this story, **

**The 9 kids going to this camp are my own characters **

Devin sat at the train station waiting for the train to come, since there had been nothing better to do than wait and goof on an iPod, the Australian had been sick of listening to her music through her crappy headphones, so she took them off and let the machine play the music freely. Devin had always had a thing for hardcore rock music, both of her parents played genres ranging close to hers, and occasionally some hits from the 80's, which Devin did enjoy as well. Dev picked up the hunk of metal and fragile glass people normally referred to as an iPod, she slid her finger up and down the touch screen and selected Toxicity by System of a Down, since there had been literally nobody in the train station, she felt that she could listen to it without getting stared at, Devin knew that not everybody liked the same tunes and she accepted that.

"Oh my god no way!" said an unrecognized voice to Devin's ears, the Australian swiftly turned around to see a tall girl with long light brown curly hair and icy blue eyes, Devin's deep blue eyes shot around, confused of the girl's appearance, "The song! I love that song!" the girl stated, then she gleefully made her way over to the bench Devin was seated on, she sat right next to Devin, Dev smiled. "So, this is the train to… camp…" the girl began as she pulled out a slip, "Mann Co?" she stated, as she turned her glance from the paper to Devin, "Well, yeah, when it gets 'ere it will be." Devin said smiling, happy to have some company. "Cool, what is your name?" the tall girl asked. "Devin, and you?" Dev replied. "I'm Julie." The girl introduced, there was a little moment of silence when Julie spoke up, "So what brings you to this camp Mann Co?" Julie asked, "Uh, well my parents wanted me out of the house for the summer, so here Oi am, otherwise Oi would be at home playing World of Warcraft." Devin replied, "Haha! Nice, I play that game too, and I would probably be doing the same thing, that is, if it wasn't for me coming from a military family" Julie replied, "Well! There's another thing we have in common! Only Oi don't come from a military family." Devin said. Julie was about to begin another sentence when there was the sound of quick pace pitter-patter coming their way. Julie and Devin looked around for the source of the sound to discover a blonde girl running towards the two girls sitting on the bench.

The running girl approached Devin and Julie, she halted in front of the two and began to pant, "Train to Camp Mann Co?" she said whilst panting, "Yup! Come and join the party!" Devin said, the girl then sat down on the bench that Julie and Devin occupied, "So what should we call you?" Julie said smiling, "The name's Brooklyn, but people call me Brookie." The girl introduced, she appeared to have a Boston accent filtering her voice, Brookie was wearing dark blue baggy track pants that had clearly seen better days, she had a stained yellow t-shirt on and duct-taped runners, with her she had a small purple suitcase that didn't look like it would serve much on a vacation, let alone going to any form of a summer camp, but then again the pamphlet they all must have received clearly stating that they weren't to bring much luggage, perhaps Brookie took this very seriously. "So what are you guy's names?" Brookie asked. "Well, I'm Julie and this is Devin" Julie said pointing at Devin, who then waved over at Brookie.

"So… um, how have we all been?" Brookie said, trying to begin a conversation, "I'm good, glad to be out of the house that's for sure, I come from a military family, so things can get rough." Julie said, "Ah yeah, I get it." Brookie replied, then Brookie turned her glance over to Devin, "So how about you Devin?" Brookie continued. "Uh, Oi'm fine, Oi am just glad to have company really, Oi have been sittin' 'ere all mornin' which Oi have to admit was quite peaceful." Devin replied, "Oh yeah, I take it you were tha first one here?" replied Brook. "Yeah," Devin replied. "Coo Coo" Julie said.

"Anybody know how many people are coming?" Julie asked, "Sorry I don't have the slip thing, my mom took it before I got to look at it, for me it was; go to this camp, or go to bootcamp." she continued. Devin took out her slip and quickly glanced over it, "Uh, it says noine, only noine for some reason, Man this is gunna be a real small camp Oi sappose." Devin stated. "Yeah no kiddin. Hey Dev, are you from Australia?" Julie asked. "Are you from America?" Devin began, then she laughed and finished her sentence, "Yes Oi'm from Australia." she said still laughing a little, "Nice, where abouts?" Julie asked. "Adelaide." Devin said, "Where are you guys from?" Devin asked. "I'm from Arizona" Julie said, "I'm from Boston." Brookie said.

The three girls had been chatting for what felt like twenty minutes when a boy had been nervously sauntering towards them, "Who's that?" Brookie said pointing a finger to the boy's direction, "Must be another camp-goer." Julie said, "Well the chances are high, taking it that there is no other living soul here." Devin said. The boy had gotten closer, he was dragging a medium sized black suitcase behind him, he stopped by the trio of girls and looked at his slip of paper, he then looked up at the sign and silently sat down with the trio, the three girls looked at him, "You goin' to Camp Mann Co. too?" Brookie asked, the boy did not move his head, but instead looked over at Brookie from the corner of his eye, he then nodded in response to Brookie, "Wot's yer name mate?" Devin asked, the boy tried his best to keep to himself as she nervously looked over, "Kiefer," he said, quietly, but easy enough to hear, all the others nodded in response, "Nice name, it's like that one actor… Kiefer Sutherland." Devin commented. "Ja" Replied Kiefer. "You from Germany?" Brookie asked. Kiefer nodded.

After Kiefer had arrived, it didn't take long for others to arrive, which was only really five others, adding to a grand total of nine. Marina, Latryka, Nellie, Rose, and Lukas, it had went from a small conversation between three or four people to a shouting fest between nine, that was until they were interrupted by an incoming train…

**So well, that was the first chapter… on to the next…**

**Feel free to leave reviews! I don't mind helpful criticism, I get it from my teachers at school all the time. **


	2. 2-Transit Torture

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Well, here is chapter two…sorry for the late update, i went paint-balling on sunday :D i will be going paintballing almost every sunday, and maybe wednesday, we have been trying to get lots of people out there so yeah. **

the shouting fest had calmed down as a few of the nine teens let out some exclamations and rushed for their luggage, getting it ready as the train pulled into view. One of the very few cabins it had lined up with the platform, once the passenger train had come to a complete stop, one of the doors slid open and revealed a woman with short tied back black hair, she didn't say a word but instead began to count the quantity of kids, "Ah good, there are nine of you, come along!" she coaxed as she waved about her hand, trying to get the kids to come inside the train the teens all gave each other looks, but then they accepted their fate and entered the train, Devin, Julie, and Brookie hauled their luggage to one cabin and settled in, it was going to be a long ride to New Mexico. There had only been three people per cabin, which really evened it out (3x3=9)

Devin, Julie, and Brookie began to get comfortable in there little cabin, they had grabbed what they needed from their bags and then stored it up top, by the time their brief luggage issue had been solved, the trio had taken a seat and began to socialize, well, at least Devin and Julie, Brookie had been goofing on an iPad game, Devin looked over at the tethered Brookie and let out a sigh, "Brookie, have you tried looking at something called a window?" Devin said in the type of tone you would use to instruct a little kid, "Yeah what about the window?" Brookie said only taking half her attention off the iPad, "Well why don't you enjoy the view whilst it lasts, save your… i… Phone... Pad… Pod… thing for later, i used to have to do that all the time, in fact I didn't even get one." Julie stated, "Yeah save it when it gets dark, mate." Devin added, "Kay well, what do we do now?" Brookie said with an impatient tone, "Talk to us! that's what we are here for! enjoy the view while you have a chance!" Julie pressured Brookie, who then began to sigh as she put away her Apple device.

Meanwhile in the other cabin, Marina, Nellie, and Latryka were just getting to know each other, they had put away their luggage and were now glancing awkwardly around the small space of a cabin they had, "So umm, I'm Marina…" said the Texan as she glanced at the two others in the room, the other girl who had dirty blond hair and brown eyes, glanced over at Latryka who had been cuddled up in her hoodie, the girl then switched her glance back over to Marina, realizing that Latryka wasn't going to say anything, "The name's Nellie" The Scottish girl said, she had her hand held out with a nervous but yet impatient expression, Marina glanced down at Nellie's hand and then shook it, "Nice to meet yah" Marina replied.

One cabin down, Kiefer, Lukas, and Rose had been just getting comfortable. Kiefer sat quietly while twiddling his fingers, Lukas pulled out a sandwich, and Rose began to light a cigarette, which wasn't the brightest thing to do on a train. "Could you please put cigarette out?" Lukas said with a heavy Russian accent. Rose flicked her pink streaked blonde hair out of her face and glared at Lukas, clearly this individual didn't like being told what to do. "Non." She snorted, and turned her attention out the window, "Do you vant to set zhis train on fire?" Kiefer spoke up, Rose glared at Kiefer for a few moments and then eventually got up and flicked her cigarette out the window, she then sat down with a huff, "You happy now?" the French girl retorted.

About a couple hours into the train ride a snack cart had come by to deliver some munchies, it wasn't anything too major, it was stuff like chips and cans of pop, not the healthiest choice but it was something. Julie had been picking from her bag of Doritos, "Oh shit now I am gunna have orange fingers…" Julie remarked as she rubbed her thumb and index finger together, removing a layer of paste-like Dorito remnants and eventually flicking it on to the floor. "Oh god Oi hate that, especially if you are the computer and you get this orange shit all over your keyboard…" Devin replied, grabbing a bunch of Hickory Sticks and shoving them into her mouth, Devin and Julie then turned to Brookie, hoping for a response, only to find that she had been goofing on her iPad. Julie let out a sigh, "Hey, we tried, if that dies on her then it's not our problem." Devin said, shrugging, not seeming to care if Brookie heard or not.

~~Time Jump (Because I am too lazy to continue this)~~

It had been approximately seven hours, the train had quieted down dramatically and there was only dim lamps lighting the somewhat dark cabins, each and every kid had went off into their own world, whether it be pointlessly staring out a dark window, or tethered to an electronic of some sort. Both Julie and Devin had brought their laptops, Julie was playing offline games on hers while Devin had set hers down and resorted to window and iPod, Julie glanced over at the Australian, she could hear tinny clashes of what had actually been music, Julie reckoned that the music was rather thrashy, then she had wondered how loud the music had been, either it had been unbearably loud or the headphones weren't worth shit. Julie's thoughts had been interrupted by a knock at the sliding door of their cabin, Devin, Julie, and even Brookie, quickly turned to see what the mysterious knocking was, they had turned to see Ms Pauling at the door asking if she could open it, Julie nodded and reached over opening up the door.

"Hello guys, sorry to interrupt, but we will be arriving soon so get yourselves ready." Ms Pauling informed. the tired bunch only nodded in response, Ms Pauling had concluded by sliding the door closed and going off to the next cabin to spread the word.

"Not that there was really anything to interrupt." Devin commented, as she leaned over to retrieve her laptop.

"Yeah no kidding." Julie agreed as she carefully shoved her laptop into the case.

The trio had their belongings stowed away in their bags which had been tucked in their arms, the girls were eager to get off this train after ten agonizing hours, they wanted to be anywhere but the cabin. Once again Ms Pauling had come to the door, "Okay good you guys are ready, we will be there in five minutes," she stated.

"Oh my god YES, the torture is over!" Julie said.

"I'm afraid not, from the train station we will be taking a bus ride to the camp itself," Ms Pauling stated.

"Aw darn, how long is the bus ride?" Brookie asked,

"About an hour." Ms Pauling said.

"Ah, we'll live." Devin said,

Ms Pauling gave one last smile before walking off down the dark corridors of the cabin.

"I am so glad to finally get off this train, that was a living hell," Julie said.

"NEVER AGAIN." Devin added.

"I hate trains." Brookie said.

Devin snickered. "Oh god I just remembered something,"

"What?" Julie said, sounding excited with laughter.

"I LIKE TRAINS" Devin said in a monotone voice, eventually ending with a train impression, the trio then burst into laughter.

"I see what you did there!" Brookie said.

There was the sound of screeching metal and the train shook about a little bit, after awhile the train had FINALLY come to a complete stop, the trio, and the other two cabin-fulls rushed out and waited by the designated exit, Ms Pauling budged her way through and opened the door, all nine kids walked out.

Awaiting outside the train station was an old silver touring bus that had seen many better days, the thing was spotted with many rust spots, and the body had been dented in many places, not just that but only one of the headlights was functioning, the front windshield had a crack through it but thankfully it didn't obstruct the driver's view in any way. The nine impatient teens gathered around by the bus and Ms Pauling did a head count (god this is like a field trip, aah the good times) all the kids loaded onto the bus, followed by Ms Pauling and a man with messy strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, "Guys listen up, this is Archibald, he is the bus driver and he is gunna lay out some rules." Ms Pauling explained. "Alright guys, I'm a pretty nice guy if you don't piss me off, so… just.. don't… Kay first of all, please, do not yell and scream, or run around, that can result in an accident, if you see anyone else doing this let me know. Secondly, no food, this isn't exactly my bus, so don't make a mess, which reminds me, don't draw or vandalize in any way, it won't make this piece of crap look any better. Any questions?" Archie concluded, no hands had risen, "Okay, enjoy your trip." And without any other word the diesel hunk of metal took off for the camp…

**And that was the second chapter, i know, not much happened… and yes i made up the bus driver, sorry for the late chapter. And don't be afraid to review! :D **


	3. 3-The Conditions

**i will make up for that last chapter and try and make this one more interesting, i want to be able to have my own characters meet some of the mercenaries soon! (can't guarantee that for this chapter) but i hope you enjoy otherwise :)**

An hour had felt like nothing compared to that train ride, anything but that god awful train ride. The bus ride hadn't been very eventful, the nine teens remained to them selves most of the time, there had been a few silence breaks where occasionally a couple of kids would hold their own little conversations, which eventually died down. Devin had been leaning against the window gawking at the darkened but different scenery, Julie had been looking out windows all around the place, front, back, left, right. Julie had turned to go and get a quick glance out the front window when she saw Ms Pauling get up and carefully remain her balance.

"Alright kids, when we get to the camp i will lead you to the multi-purpose room and we will figure out plans from there." Ms Pauling said as she glanced down at a slip of paper and then eventually switching her glance to out the front, cracked window.

Devin assumed they must have been close by, if not, just pulling up, she made sure to look out for lights or any sign of a camp, she sat up straight and looked out other windows.

"What are you doing?"

Devin turned to her friend beside her, "Trying to see if Oi can find any sign of a camp, Oi am very impatient at the moment."

"Yeah I understand, I don't want to be on this bus any longer." replied the American.

"Oi just wanna go and lie down for awhile," Devin said.

"Right with yah there!" said a voice from behind the seat,

Devin twisted around in her seat, eager to encounter the voice that had spoken from behind the tattered seat. The voice in fact had been Marina, from Texas.

"Ha! yeah, that train ride was a living hell don't yah think?" Devin asked, not expecting a detailed answer.

"Tell me about it, I have been on train rides before, I at least had someone to talk to, but this time I mean like, it was exceedingly boring with all it's awkwardness and shit." Marina replied with a genuine smile.

"Hey, Oi'm sure we will all get to know each otha'." Devin said sitting back into her seat.

The old rickety bus seemed to uneasily tilt a little as it turned a corner, the bus had slowed down and shifted up as it ran over what seemed like a speed bump, the rattly engine revved more as it regained its speed, the vehicle had turned another corner that wasn't as tight as the first one, therefore the bus didn't tilt much, and finally the bus had come to a complete halt. The teens quickly got up and retrieved their belongings from the overhead compartments they then all barged passed each other eager to get off the bus.

Once out of the bus Devin looked at the building that most likely was for the camp, it had been a light ish tan colour with sort of a red hue to it, all the industrial-style doors were red, and there had been a red stripe running along side of the building, on the side there was what looked like the word "RED" inside what looked like a cannonball waiting to explode. Ms Pauling had lead the group up to one of the red industrial doors, she reveal a set of keys and unlocked the door, she grasped the handle and yanked it open, judging by the way she had opened the door, it was quite heavy. The group of teens had filed through what space had been left of the door, followed by Ms Pauling.

Within the building was a long hallway that stretched up until a flight of stairs, Ms Pauling had lead them down at least three quarters of the way down when she pushed a set of double doors open, which actually appeared to fly open, the door stoppers had been locked and Ms Pauling stood by as the group walked through.

"Just sit at that middle table and we will explain the conditions" Ms Pauling said.

Devin looked ahead at the tables and spotted a skinny, horse-faced woman, she had black and grey hair that poofed out a little bit like a 1960's style, she had been wearing a ridiculously tight purple office-like dress, and had tights to go with it. the woman had been smoking a cigarette.

"Oh god, is it just me or does this woman seem really bitchy?" Julie confirmed quietly in fear that her statement might have been heard.

"Yeah she does." Devin agreed, the smell of the cigarette smoke had stung the inside of Devin's nostrils and she just wished it would go away.

The nine teens took a seat at the table, the woman flicked her cigarette into the provided ash tray and then proceeded.

"Welcome to Mann Co." she began, "I am the administrator of this branch, so if you have any problems you come to me, understood?"

the only response the Administrator got was nods from the teens,

"I will explain some of the rules and conditions of this facility, if you fail to follow the rules then you will receive a punishment." the intimidating woman threatened. "First of all, bed time is bedtime, and you wake up when you are supposed to, the majority of your day will consist of training in order for you to receive your new jobs, now there ARE ceasefire days, which is when there will be no training, those ceasefire days will happen once or twice a week, during ceasefire you may do what you please under one condition, no weapons will be fired. Understood?"

there was once again a bunch of nods from the Administrators audience.

"Alright, now I understand you guys brought electronics for your amusement, those are allowed as long as they are used on only your free time, if any of your mentors see you with your device they will take it and give it to me." Admin stated

The thought of Admin having custody of electronics gave Devin the chills and somewhat angered her slightly, she had managed to get away with listening to music in school without getting her MP3 player taken, she didn't want to ruin that.

"At the end of your course you will receive uniforms, uniforms vary depending on your class. Is there any questions?" Admin asked.

At first there was no hands that rose, but after a few glances around Marina had been a brave soul and rose her hand, Admin turned her attention toward Marina, "Yes what is it?"

"Why are we hear exactly? Sorry its just…" Marina said eventually shrugging it off.

"You are here because the RED team has to go off an fend Gray Mann's robot army, and we need people to fend off the BLUs." Admin explained.

Brookie then rose her hand, Admin pointed at her.

"Okay you said 'job' so… are we getting paid at all? Erm, what's tha' deal here?" Brookie asked with many hand gestures.

"Oh yes, thank you for asking. You will be getting paid a very small amount for your participation, but that changes when you get your uniforms, you get paid as regular mercenaries once you get the uniforms." Admin explained. "And your uniforms you must wear at all times, so we know who you are."

"And if we lose our uniforms?" Devin confirmed.

"You will be supplied with more than one." Admin said.

The room fell silent, everyone seemed spent for the night. "

"I will leave you with my assistant then, she will organize the rooms. Have a good night and we will see you bright and early tomorrow." Admin concluded as she left the room.

"Okay, so, rooms shouldn't be too complicated, the only thing is a few of you will have to share," Ms Pauling explained getting her clipboard and pen ready for action.

Devin and Julie shot each other looks, both of them knew what the other was thinking, and in a flash, both of their hands shot up with excitement.

"You two?" Ms Pauling asked pointing her pen in the duo's direction, the girls confirmed for her. the next to volunteer was Kiefer and Lukas. once the bedding situation had been put to rest, the teens all separated for their rooms. Devin and Julie walked up to their designated room, it had a large three on it, the girls opened up the door and walked into their room. The first steps into their room involved darkness and the faint smell of some cleaner. Julie felt around for the lightswitch, eventually flicking it on. Once the light turned on the girls set their stuff down they let themselves fall onto the bed.

"Oh my god! FINALLY," Devin exclaimed,

"I know right?" Julie agreed, followed by a few seconds of silence. "Hey what do you think tomorrow will be like?"

"Interesting? I don't know I guess we'll just have to find out." Devin answered, shifting to her side and letting her heavy eyelids fall closed. she had heard a few muffled words from her friend, but eventually they had dissipated and all there had been was blackness…

**Wow over 100 views on the first chapter! Sweet! I am glad to have my own characters at least get to know the Announcer/Administrator. Sudden realization: That chapter with the train just reminded me of one of the Harry Potter movies/books when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in that one cabin in the train and the dementors came, aaah good times. :)**


End file.
